


真的德奥doi指南

by Diante



Series: A New World [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Top Austria, bossy Austria
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 《假的德奥旅行指南》的番外。在法兰克福酒店doi。面对尴尬的doi时要怎么做才能置身事外啊？啊，那就真的置身事外吧。
Relationships: Austria/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: A New World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785229
Kudos: 3





	真的德奥doi指南

奥地利想和他发生关系。奥地利要求他当下面那个。

路德维希的心跳得好快，除不断默念这两句话外他大脑一片空白。他正四肢大张地被人按在床上，脸上残留被拍打的刺痒以及那人手心留下的潮湿热意。现在是早晨八时整，他本该在闹铃声中起床，洗漱，唤醒奥地利，是一些意外导致时间线走偏。始作俑者，罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦先生正如矫健豹猫般反弓身体跪在他分开的双腿当中，右手按在他光裸的前胸，置于身侧的左手攥着那管已与他打过照面的润滑液。

刚从被窝中出来的他只着内裤，没有布料覆盖的皮肤被空气蛰得凉而疼；上臂汗毛在寒意中竖起。罗德里赫则不同。得到默许后他爽快脱掉所有遮掩，炽热滑腻的皮肤贴在路德维希身上，像要把他一起熔化。这份执行力使他钦佩，它完美切合先前所说的“有想法的时候直接做就行了”的言论；而内裤甫一拉下就从中弹出的鼓胀的，半抬头的性器是更好印证。至此真相已然在路德维希面前明晰，前一天晚上侥幸中断的剧目即将在今天真实上演，更不幸的是角色被交换。

好吧，他并非没和奥地利做过，因而他或许不该秉持少女式的矜持，尤其是念及过去他们性行为的放纵和热烈。但自从1955年来交往模式就与先前大相径庭：不谈身体上的亲密接触，作为朋友的私下会面也进展得可疑生涩；被频繁运用的冰冷外交辞令让他怀疑奥地利，他的兄长和朋友对他的感情发生了改变。这改变并未因加入欧盟而恢复如初——他相信奥地利也记得千禧年的选举丑闻和几年前的难民。总而言之，一件突如其来的性事、路德维希意料以外的旅行插曲，和任意打破计划的大小事件相同，使他烦躁不安。

所以，他沉默着，用涨得通红的脸与罗德里赫相对，祈求与他手掌相同炙热的唇舌继续吐露话语以主导二人行为；然后他只需配合，像在慕尼黑的凯旋门下老实承认自己“班门弄斧”“不是这方面的行家”。这才是与奥地利做爱的合适方式。

但罗德里赫只俯身亲了他前额，然后不再动作。温软湿润的唇印像羽毛砸进他头骨内，刺硬的羽管戳他突突直跳的脑子。这个吻没使路德维希放松。他停留在罗德里赫面上的视线失重地下滑，缓慢迟滞地，滑到牵拉眼球的视角又警醒似的猛升，至他左手的润滑液。它被打造成试管形状，顶部封着金属圆盖。那大约是螺旋固定的，一条粉色胶带在材料交界处缠绕，使他无法进一步确认。同样颜色的粘稠流体随管体倾斜的角度而运动，气泡在其中挤压，上升和爆裂。这很淫靡，像在海德堡见到的化学博物馆，他们在那儿讨论到旅店洗手台上的瓶瓶罐罐——罗德里赫从维也纳带来的爽肤水、乳液、各类精华、精油，更多的他叫不上名字——现在法兰克福四星级酒店的卫生间里大概也被摆成这样，前一天晚上他为了躲避这场欢爱早早地爬上床，把头塞进被子里。

罗德里赫注意到他视线所向，像是找到突破口，在他面把绕了三圈的胶带解开。上下翻飞的修长手指把一副与弗朗西斯做爱时构图相同的画面勾进路德维希的脑海。弗朗……弗朗茨……他脸红了，噌的一下，从胸口倒前额。弗朗西斯讥笑他是处女，话音未落就轰一下连同影像一起散没了。安静了，可他还烫得不行。他猜想自己能被裱起来挂在历史博物馆，像古代油画上的妇人，缠着头巾，明眸善睐，两颊嫣红似火……不，不，哪个博物馆里要放一个正等人操的男人，虽然中世纪美术的确……他颤了一下。在这时罗德里赫把润滑液倒上他小腹。液体温度很低，所以他又抖了抖，不自觉把腹肌收紧。肚脐周围伏着一圈浅色绒毛，张力使它们把液体分割，并不优雅地……不，不！他在想什么？罗德里赫在那周围画圈，他痒得不行。然后罗德里赫开始说话。

“你在分心吗，德意志？”冷不防地，他用指甲在那挠一下。这更痒了。路德维希心虚地睁大眼睛，嗓子像很久没说话一样干涩。他回答前用力地吞咽：“抱歉……我，我还是有点紧张。”

“没关系，我说了你只是难以进入状态。很快就好。”他这么低着头说着，也不看对方一眼，又拾起试管。见到部分液体染上床单时他则蹙眉：“啧，要付清洗费。”

很快液体被倒尽，空管被扔上地毯，没有声响。路德维希梗着脖子往侧面去看，然后被对方脱他内裤的举动吓得缩头回来。此时罗德里赫已经从原先位置移动到左腿外侧，合拢他的两腿后自髋部把内裤往下剥。路德维希僵了一下就由他动作。紧接着他尺寸壮观的，也半硬的物什挤出来，像十倍速短片里破土的豆芽，在一瞬间张开子叶。

“你已经这么硬了。”罗德里赫说，指背从上到下轻刮一次柱身，它便以肉眼可见的速度膨胀。赤裸相对！路德维希突然意识到这个，他扭头向远离对方的一边。罗德里赫没管他，拍拍他大腿侧面：“把腿分开。抬一抬。”

路德维希照做了，但疑惑地询问：“就……就这么直接？”他腹部的平面在动作中倾斜一瞬，液体往那侧蔓延。罗德里赫的手指抵住他坚硬的腹股沟：“别动，流光了就没得用了。”他因而只能维持平衡，让坚硬的腹部当最稳当的加热铁盘。

现在大约是八点十分。方才过去的十分钟让路德维希煎熬难耐。这带给他更敏锐的听觉：窗外的鸟鸣，隔壁孩童的大嚷大叫还有走廊上什么轮子滚动的咕噜噜声……是推着车的保洁？不，现在还早得很，必定是退房客人的拉杆箱；轮轴需要上油……他的大脑在飞快思考，计算，囊括整个房间、楼层，妄图遥想描绘整座酒店此时的动态剖面，以驱散奇怪的羞耻心。但是这一切没有用。在罗德里赫把手指插到他屁股里时，刚为大堂里前台长桌绘上一只拨盘电话的画笔就猛然掉落了，还在地上弹上几弹。画布让手指捅着，由后面咬进去；亚麻布皱成一团，质地柔软却还是擦得他干疼。他嘶嘶地吸着气，画布，不，手指从中撤出来。

“你好紧。我以为法国把你调教得很柔软。”罗德里赫评论，两根手指把他腹上那一滩温热软腻抹匀，裹上更多浆液。他再进入时路德维希向后仰着头，喉结在视野中颤动。

“别这么快——”路德维希说，屁股紧紧夹住在体内开拓的手指。他又想发出“嘶”的声音。

“弗朗西斯和你做的时候不是这样？”罗德里赫让那儿稍稍松解就塞进第三根手指。

“我们有——啊！你慢——！”他甚至觉得要流眼泪。可突然想到的前夜门外清晰可辨的交响乐使他只得咬牙把剩下的词吞回。他身下，三根手指并排在弹性极佳的肉穴中进出，逼仄的内壁挤压罗德里赫。他拿另一只手拍打他的臀，那和甬道内的肌肉一样硬。

“你怎么全身都这么紧张。配合我一点。”罗德里赫说，感受到掌心里臀部的松弛后才满意地放开。路德维希抬起头从双腿间看罗德里赫。在视野低端他发觉性器因过于粗暴的动作开始萎靡，而对方神色认真，戴着处理任何正经事务时惯用的表情，只是正被看着的是自己撑开的后穴。

路德维希从喘息中挤出微弱的辩解：“慢点，慢一点……或者……”他努力思考后发觉诸如“或者吻一下我的敏感处”和“或者替我抚慰一下前端”这样的话羞耻露骨到极点，无法经由他口说出；况且罗德里赫极有可能以“为什么要我替您做这些事”“我没有绑住你的手你可以自己来”之类的言辞回绝。他不知道怎样回话，也没在对方眼皮下伸手向自己的下体。

不回话等于心虚——罗德里赫当下这么认为，即使他心知肚明这一想法连同先前说出的话都并非客观。他把那里搅动到足够柔软后就把手指抽出，换上蓄势待发的性器。他握住它在又闭合的穴口磨蹭，把亮亮的液体蹭上顶端。路德维希已经回到起初茫然万分的状态，小声地呼吸。接着，罗德里赫用并拢的手指沾上润滑液后涂到两者接触部位。要被干了！唯一的想法敲打他。他努力放松自己迎接。

他进来了。没有爱抚和亲吻，但是一个头部卡进紧窄的肉穴中时不算太难受——疼痛只有起初的一下。路德维希又把头仰着向后倒，手指抓紧床单。罗德里赫把自己进到底，在久违的快感中激动得难以自持。他扶住路德维希的腿把脸贴上膝盖，它和对方的一样红。

路德维希感谢他在此停顿的行为，让他在不适中有时间喘息。过了一会儿他把头摆正。看到罗德里赫湿润的睫毛在同样闪亮的眼睛上方反射斜照进来的阳光。窗外或许有棵高大的树在阻挡另半侧……他又一次的胡思乱想被重重的顶撞打断。他只能也用湿润的眼睛看着罗德里赫。操，他真的想流眼泪。

“这个位置——”罗德里赫吸了吸鼻子，溢出暧昧的，擦过软腭的哼声，他又张开嘴吸进一口气说，“这个姿势太低了。把那个枕头拿来垫在下面。”

路德维希怀疑自己听错了。他用于回应的眼神可被称作震惊。

“拿那个。”罗德里赫抬手指着床头没被使用的硬枕。路德维希把头往那里侧一下，鬼使神差地，把它丢到罗德里赫身边。

“你自己抬一下屁股。”他说，皱着眉头像在忍受折磨。光照突然全明，他的整个身体被打得极亮。不是树，刚才是有片云在那看好戏。路德维希想着把臀部抬起来，像做个没有负重但有根棒状荷载加在内部的“臀桥运动”，罗德里赫把枕头推到他身下。

这真是太操蛋了。他无奈地忍受凶猛撞击。身上多余的润滑液从腹部流到胸部。一滴圆润的液珠滚出胸肌中缝，翻过一节节被包裹得很好的肋骨，这是第六肋，这是第五肋，这是……他的心脏跳得真快，扑通扑通地让粉色小液珠振动，像幻视才会出现的场景。路德维希，求你了，别想乱七八糟的——可是他要怎么赶走同羞耻心（虽然现在那几乎没有了）与违和感同时压来的，难受的肉体感觉呢？悬空的腰不断加重负担。

“路茨……”罗德里赫又叫他。他警觉地意识到并非好事。所以做好心理准备后，他面对相继前来的“还是太低了，你趴着怎样”的言辞也能淡然回应。“你把……你先拿出来。”他脸颊烧得不行。那根东西退出后他如释重负。撑着床垫转身，液体突然从侧腹流向大腿。

“等等，这个会把床弄脏……”路德维希又躺回去。

“没事，刚刚已经弄脏了。都要付一份清洗费。”罗德里赫这次拍他屁股的力气很大。啪地一声，一根火辣辣的马鞭催促老实的马儿别喝水了继续赶路。路德维希顺从地转过身支起身体，手撑在床头。

再次被进入时他忽然问：“你没用安全套？”

罗德里赫显然也愣了下，他确实把这件事忘得一干二净。很快他抱紧对方的腰部平稳地运动着：“没事。”

“什么没事！？”路德维希的声音几乎要变调。和弗朗西斯做爱后的清洗每次都让他头疼万分。这种自己从自己身体里掏出别人留下的东西的感觉——糟透了，还很难一下子洗干净。

“没事。我射在外面。”他的声音有些不耐烦。他泄愤似的撞了几下后停下说：“你把腿分开一点，腰低下去。这个姿势我很难用力。”

天哪，天哪，路德维希真的说不出话了。他甚至怀疑自己正在某个被封建君主统治的不美好年代，因为他类似委屈的心理反射正如被命令“我的女仆今天扭伤了脚所以你去厨房泡咖啡给我喝”或是“等一会基尔伯特过来时你不许和他说话”时相同震撼自我；但前三天的旅程中此类事件也时常发生——他在惊讶什么呢？难道他没在二十世纪上半叶就看清罗德里赫的真实面貌？反抗或者争辩都是没有意义的。在会议以外的场合路德维希永远说不过罗德里赫——他要庆幸奥地利丢掉那么多版图。唯有对指令照单全收才是解决问题的最高效方式。所以不论是用大张双腿的姿态被从背后操干，还是忍受他在自己背上和体侧抓出的很深划痕，还是其他与“一旦进入状态就放得开”的论断相合的行为，都不再使他感到奇怪。在交合变得湿滑无比后一切都和他习惯的性事相同，和谐而美好，把一波波的快感送进他大脑，如果忽略罗德里赫总是冷不防地大力前冲以致他的头频频撞上木板的事实。

“我累了，你还是躺着吧。我想趴在你身上。”罗德里赫的声音从身后传来。路德维希应着回到原先体位。炙热顺滑的性器继续蹂躏他。罗德里赫的胸腹比他还烫，黏糊糊的润滑液被两个胸膛蹭得看不出颜色——路德维希猜想是那样。他正望着天花板上三盏高低各异的灯，每个都做成鸢尾型，各含一颗花蕊似的狭长灯泡。或许他可以把家中卧室的灯换成这样？正好原先的吸顶灯被那人吐槽。但是昨晚他感觉光线偏暗，这种规格的异型灯泡是否能找到更大功率？悬吊的金属杆大约有八十公分……站在衣柜上的Franz会是否会对此造成威胁？无法判断，但至少Louis不会，但是……嘶……路德维希低头，只看到埋在他颈窝的脑袋顶着一头乱发。他被咬了一下。

“别咬我！”他说，想了想又补充，“或者你咬在别人看不到的地方……”他越来越没底气。但是那块肉还是被衔在奥地利口中反复啃噬。他好疼。下身的撞击也突然变得更暴力。他抱住罗德里赫。他的每寸皮肤都是潮湿的，滚烫的，是滋滋作响的铁板，理直气壮地，游刃有余地，随心所欲地烹饪路德维希。太糟糕了，路德维希想。他到底为什么要答应奥地利？他是让神圣罗马畏惧的大公国，压得他不敢言语的帝国，还是动向可疑的二元君主国？他是怎样默许自己任其宰割？那些聒噪的，呶呶不休的质问……不，也并非为人鱼肉，只是在床上……只是在床上！他叹气。埃德尔斯坦先生平日里温顺地当他的“音乐之都”，如同两个世纪前在还未建造的戒指路上对往来的参会者笑脸相迎；现在也唯有如此——时代洪流吞噬不掉的东西在列强林立的世界格局中淡到脱色了……可是在床上他正毫无章法地顶他！路德维希抿紧唇。那顶弄十分野蛮，能让他想象到在交合处被捣打出的白色泡沫，但无疑也让他舒爽无比。他还记得房间糟糕的隔音，他不能太大声地叫。

但被内射还是让他难以容忍的。直到罗德里赫在他身上静止，他才意识到他已经沉默地完成射精。而在那之前，路德维希因释放而绞紧的后穴加速这一进程——他腹上浑浊的半白液体和粉色润滑剂还是混到一块，调出和Alpenliebe牌草莓口味的棒棒糖一样的颜色。

可是他再说什么也无用。路德维希眼睁睁看着罗德里赫从他身体里退出，翻身，躺倒在一边。他摸了摸被咬烫的颈侧部位，似乎没出血，但齿印明显肿起破皮。

精液从他没有闭合的部位争先恐后地挤出来。路德维希不想动，斜过头瞟着对方。罗德里赫凌乱额发下蒙着雾气的眼眸失焦，绯红的脸颊在喘气时伏动。他也缓缓转头看向他。

终于结束了！路德维希想。

“你的身体很美妙。”罗德里赫说。

路德维希把嘴张开呼吸。

“抱歉，我没遵守约定——但是，我有点累了。劳烦您自行清洗。”他把双手拢在一起盖上面部，许久又移开。腮侧的一些位置被掌根压得发白。

他决定闭上嘴。

“上一次和弗朗西斯做是什么时候？”他突然问。

路德维希移目：“最近我都在上面。”

“噢，为什么？”

“这需要什么为什么？”

“只是问一问。”罗德里赫用力闭了闭眼睛。他还沉溺在未消散完全的快感中，下腹不时抽动。

“两个人在一起，这方面——这方面没法用理性思维考虑吧？”路德维希转过头认真说，“你的很多问题我都回答不了。饶了我吧。”

“好吧。最近一次的性伴侣是法国？”他又问。

路德维希怔怔地看着他。

“不，是俄罗斯。”他看向头顶的床板。罗德里赫没说话。他不安地补充：“最近还在和他商讨天然气的事。乌克兰的问题……呃，我们又走得密切了些。”

“哦。”罗德里赫点点头，“感谢你为欧盟做出的贡献。”

“请不要把这当作交易。我不是你。”路德维希又移开视线。

“你这样说我会觉得被冒犯。”罗德里赫看着天花板和鸢尾灯，“不过我最近一次是和法国，上上周末。他来我家。”

“嗯？为什么？”路德维希转动脖子。

罗德里赫目不转睛地望着上方：“没有为什么。我觉得他技术不错。偶尔我也想换换口味。他很乐意。”

“好吧。”路德维希说。

“总之既然你和俄罗斯做，那你不用太介意我们的事。”罗德里赫坐起来端详他。路德维希饱满的身体上遍布他留下的痕迹。精液的味道在此时冲进鼻腔。他皱了下眉：“不过的确能把关系拉近许多。比起听你班门弄斧地讲历史我更喜欢你的身体。”

“我不觉得国际关系和……这个有必然联系。”路德维希也动了动眉毛。

“这是一次成功的尝试。”罗德里赫把遮挡眼睛的碎发抹到头顶，视野一瞬明亮。他走下床：“我去洗澡了。你继续休息。”

没人给他放浴缸的水。路德维希看着他绕过它而走向卫生间。这是暖春的早晨，一切安好。他股间凉下去的液体像要凝固一般。但是阳光洒满这张承载过多情欲的床，还有他通红的脸。今天的行程……路德维希从枕头下摸出手机，心想着计划完全被打乱，以至于大约午餐后才能出门。此时似乎是游客退房的高峰点，人声、脚步声和拉杆箱滚动声在几米外的走廊上反复地响。

但也不算太糟。他收缩了一下屁股。

而另一侧，罗德里赫正关上卫生间的门。“Scheisse。确实很耗体力。”他小声说。路德维希听到了。


End file.
